1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a fan disposed in an electronic device is used for dissipating heat of the electronic device. While being in operation, the fan generates forced convection inside the electronic device for guiding cold air into the electronic device from the outside thereof. The cold air after entering the electronic device exchanges heat with the electronic components inside the electronic device, and then is discharged into the outside via an opening of the electronic device.
However, to enhance the effect of cooling down the electronic components by the cold air entering the electronic device, the electronic device further has heat-dissipation fins in contact with the electronic device. The heat dissipation fin quickly dissipates the heat of the electronic components to the air inside the electronic device. By such heat-dissipation fins, heat of the electronic components transfers to the air inside the electronic device more quickly. Then, via the forced convection generated by the fan, the heated air is quickly discharged into the outside of the electronic device through the opening.
However, during discharging the heated air, because a part of the heated air may be blocked by the housing of the electronic device, and, then, sucked back into the electronic device by the fan, such part of the heated air will be accumulated inside the electronic device and reheat it.
As a result, the temperature inside the electronic device may continuously rise, which may cause crash of the electronic components. Therefore, the inventor recognizes a need of how to effectively discharge the heated air into the outside of the electronic device.